Something, Anything
by oh.gods
Summary: "Because it's about you, you jerk!" "Then tell me why you're upset with me!" In which Annabeth gets unreasonably mad at Percy because why can't he just make a move already? Do something!


**A/N: I don't know what this is but I was upset at my friend/crush and then my imagination got carried away. Enjoy :)**

§

"Annabeth!"

Don't turn around. _Don't._ I kept walking towards the library.

"Annabeth! Hey! Wait up!"

 _Keep walking_ I urged myself. I walked faster, keeping my head down. _Has the library always been so far away?_

I feel a hand grab my upper arm and spin me around. "Hey. What's up? Are you okay?" It's Percy. I scowl. _I can't deal with this right now._ I jerk free of his hand.

"Nothing. I have to go. Homework to do." I spun around and continued walking.

"Wait! Oh, come on, Annabeth. Hey! Stop walking!" He sounds almost angry but I simply don't care. I'm so mad. _But why are you mad?_ ARGH! I don't know! I stop walking and turn to look at him. "What?!"

He stops abruptly and stares at me. "Um, just, I wanna know why you're so upset." He shrugs and his eyes fall to the ground. "It's just that we usually talk for a little after class while we're walking to the main fountain. You ran out of class Monday and Wednesday and I thought it was because you were still sick and didn't feel well. But then today when I started to walk towards you after class, you just turned and practically ran." He shrugs again and looks up hesitantly "Did I do something to upset you?"

Goddammit. _This is why I'm upset._ How can he be so stupidly perfect? Damn him.

"No. I'm just upset. Gotta go." I turn and continued walking.

"I'm not going away till you tell me what's wrong." He walks beside me, looking at me as he talks. I sigh and roll my eyes. "Just go away Percy. Please."

"No." I stop walking, _again_. At this rate, it'll take forever to get to the library. I turn to him and look him in the eye.

"Percy, I'm not joking. _Go away_." He takes a step closer. "And I said no. I'm not going anywhere, not until you tell me what's bothering you." At this point he's looking down at me (dear gods I cannot stand being shorter than him) and scowling.

"Well then you're going to be here forever because I'm not telling you!" Now he's really mad. His mouth is pressed into a thin line and his jaw is clenched.

"I'm your friend! What is so horrible that you can't bring yourself to talk to me about it?!" The longer he stares down at me, the angrier I get.

"Because it's about you, you jerk!" Wow. Okay. I wasn't planning to say that. Oh well. "It's you! I'm upset with you!" For a moment, the anger on his face disappears and is replaced by confusion. When I huff, the anger is back on his face.

"Then tell me why you're upset with me instead of huffing and stomping off like you're a little kid! Was it something I said?"

I sighed and cross my arms. "No."

"Something I did?"

"No."

"Forget an important day?"

"No!"

"Then what!?"

I threw my arms up in the air. "Nothing!"

"You can't say 'nothing' because I know it's something! What did I do?!"

"That's just it! You didn't _do_ anything!"

He squeezed his eyes shut and put his hands to his head. "That doesn't make sense! Why are you so mad if I didn't do anything? Are you fucking with me? Because if so it's not funny." He threw his hands down, looking at me.

"I'm mad at you because you didn't do anything! Do something! Make a move already." I could feel my face heating up and knew I was turning red.

"What do you mean?!"

"Do something! That's what I mean! Make a move already, do something! Anything!" By now he was sitting on a bench and I was looking down at him.

He sighed. When he spoke, it was so soft I almost couldn't hear him. "Annabeth, that doesn't make any sense." I opened my mouth to protest but he held up a hand and stopped me. "Let me rephrase that. What, specifically, do you want me to do? Exactly what didn't I do that has you this upset with me? It's scary, you know, to have you not talking to me and to just see you walking away like you can't stand my very presence."

I sat down next to him on the bench and sighed. "Percy, how long have we been friends?"

He looked up at me confused. "I don't know, like almost 3 years?"

I shook my head. "We first met 3 years ago. How long have we actually been _friends_ friends? Do you know?"

He looked up at the sky in thought. "Uh, about a year? More or less?"

I smiled and shook my head again. "No, we've only been friends for about 4 months."

He looked back down at me with wide eyes. "You're lying. It's been longer than that. Hasn't it?"

I smiled and shook my head again. "No. Only about 4 months, give or take a few days. We started hanging out this past December, before the start of this semester. Remember?"

A smile started to form on his lips. "Oh, yeah. Thalia's birthday party. Was that really when we started becoming friends? What about when we were juniors in high school? Did you not consider me a friend then?" A smirk had taken the place of the smile.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "No, I didn't count that nor did I count senior year either. We only saw each other once a week for an hour, for like 6 months. There were like a dozen other people in our group, how were we supposed to become friends then? I would stick around after to talk to the others students and you would run out the door as soon as we were done." I poked him in the side after I finished.

He squirmed and pushed my hand aside. "No fair, you know I'm ticklish." He ran a hand through his hair, making it perfectly messy. "But that still had to count for something. I mean that had to, like, build a foundation right?"

I nodded my head slowly. "Okay, fair point." He smiled triumphantly. I continued "But do you know why we're such good friends even though it's been such a short amount of time?"

"Because you just couldn't resist my charm?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me. I smacked his arm lightly. "C'mon Perce, seriously."

He chuckled, a deep rumbling sound in his chest. "I am being serious!"

"Not you're not you dork!" Against my will, I smiled. "If you're not going to be serious, I'm just gonna go to the library." I stood up and took a step forward. He grabbed my hand.

"Annabeth!" He whined. "We were doing good, c'mon keep talking to me. I missed you. I missed this." I turned back toward him and raised my eyebrow. He pouted.

"Oh, damn you. I hate it when you make that face." Now it was my turn to pout. He grinned.

"No, you don't, you love it." I stared at him with a blank expression. "And you love me." He grinned wider, if that was possible.

"Ugh," I threw my head back and looked up at the sky, "I do and that's the root of all my problems."

He tugged my hand a bit. "Now who's not being serious." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I looked back at him, he was staring at me with a slight smile on his face.

"If you have never believed a word that came out of my mouth, I beg you, take these next ones to heart." His smile turned into a look of confusion. Another deep breath. _Come on, you can do this._ "Percy Jackson, best friend and consistent pain in my ass," _Breathe,_ "I like you."

He was still looking at me confused. "Annabeth, I know you like me. Otherwise we wouldn't be friends." He said this slowly, as if I was losing my mind.

"No. Perce that's not…. I didn't…." I groaned in frustration. Why was this so hard?! "Percy no, I _like_ you." I furrowed my brow while I said this. I hoped he'd understand and spare me any further embarrassment. He just tilted his head to the side and furrowed his brow even further.

"Yes, Annabeth. I know you like me. Is this supposed to be some groundbreaking news?" He chuckled a bit and tugged on my hand again, pulling me back to the bench.

"Please don't laugh, this isn't funny." I could feel tears welling in my eyes. He seemed to understand that I was, in fact, not joking.

"Hey, hey it's alright. Don't cry please." He begged, "I'm no good when people cry I never know what to do!" I laughed through my oncoming tears.

"Sorry." I sniffled and wiped my eyes, "But what I said was true, Percy. I like you. Maybe too much."

"…. You don't just _like_ me, do you?" He squeezed my hand. "You _like_ like me?"

I looked down and nodded. "Well, yeah." I whispered. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Percy look down too. We sat in silence for a while until I saw his body start to shake. I looked up at the same time as Percy. He was laughing.

"Are you laughing at me?" I stood up and yanked my hand back. "Why are you laughing at me? Do you know how hard it was for me to admit that?" He stood up and abruptly pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, calm down okay?" He was still chuckling a bit; I could feel his chest rubble since my face was pressed against it. "I'm not laughing at _you_ , I'm laughing at how stupid I've been."

I pushed him away a little so I could look at his face. "What do you mean?" He stepped back and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I like you too. Have since the first time I met you, possibly since the first time I saw you." I stepped close again and leaned my head on his chest.

"So…. Why didn't you ever tell me?" His hands fell away from my shoulders and he rested his head on mine.

"Do you know how hard it is to admit to someone that you have a crush? Especially _to_ your crush?"

I stepped back completely and gave an unbelieving look. "Gee, I wonder how hard that has to be." Sarcasm laced my voice heavily. "Because, you know, I did not just do that very thing right now. Nope. Didn't just happen."

He closed his eyes and looked up smiling. "Ugh, know-it-all." He looked down at me again and grinned; a big goofy one. I smiled innocently.

"You love me any way." He tucked a rogue hair behind my ear.

"And that's the problem." He cupped my cheek and just stared into my eyes. I couldn't tell you how long we stood like that; I may have accidently gotten distracted by his eyes. They were almost too green to be real.

"So, what do we do now?" Percy's question snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Um…." I don't know, what _do_ we do now? I never imagined I'd actually tell him, so.

But then he started to rub his thumb against my cheek bone and suddenly I remembered something Thalia once told me, _you only need three seconds of insane courage_. Only three, I could do that.

One.

 _Deep breath._

Two.

 _No going back now._

Three.

I stood on my tip toes and kissed Percy.

On the cheek.

I felt my face and ears heat up; oh gods I was turning red. Trying to salvage whatever dignity I had left, I turned quickly and continued my extremely delayed walk to the library. I only got a few steps away when Percy called out.

"Wait wait wait!" He grabbed my hand and stopped me. "Annabeth, come on. Turn around." Begrudgingly, I turned.

"Can't I save myself any further embarrassment and just go to the library?" I pleaded. Percy smiled and shook his head.

"Nope." He looked down and swallowed. Was he nervous? "And besides," He looked up at me with a small smile, "You missed."

"I missed? What did I miss?" What was he talking about?

"This." He leaned forward and kissed me. For a second I was too shocked to respond, but then I felt him pulling back too soon. I closed my eyes, surged forward, and kissed back. Percy happily responded. His lips were so soft and warm; I didn't think they'd be this soft.

I was the first to pull away after gods know how long. I kept my eyes closed after and felt him peck my lips once more. I could feel myself smiling as Percy rested his forehead against mine.

"So," He started. I opened my eyes to see him staring at me. "You didn't miss that time." I couldn't help it, I laughed.

"Well, now I know what you meant." I bit my lip and looked down. "So, now what?" I looked back up at Percy for an answer.

"Well," He swung our linked hands. I was so preoccupied with him actually kissing me, that I don't remember when that happened. "I suppose we could talk about when and where our first official date would be." I blinked up at him.

"You suppose?" I chuckled. "Is there another option?" He grinned when I asked the second question.

"Lucky for you there is. Option number 2," He let go of my hands to pick up our long forgotten back packs. "It's Friday, so that means the weekend is here which means not having to worry about homework." He turned back to me with a smirk.

"You sir are a bad influence." I reached for my bag but he slung them both over his shoulder and grabbed my hand instead.

"And yet you still hang out with me." He gave me a cheeky smile and started walking toward the parking lot. "But, that is beside the current point. As I was saying, it's Friday so no school tomorrow. Option number 2 is us going somewhere right now and doing something." We had reached his car and he was digging around for his keys.

"What place did you have in mind?" I asked. I reached into his back pocket and handed him his keys.

"Geez, Annabeth," He grinned at me as he snatched his keys from my hand. "Well, I was thinking we could just go back to my place? Watch a movie or something? Maybe kiss some more?" He gave me a trouble maker smile that had me blushing up to my hair line.

He opened the car door for me and I came back to my senses (so maybe I was still blushing, so what?).

"Well, I suppose." I smiled at Percy as I started to get into the car. He stopped me by putting his arm around my waist.

"You suppose?" He quirked an eyebrow at me in question. I put my hands on his arms and smiled up at him.

"Yes. It depends on whether or not we watch Ever After." He chuckled a bit and pulled me closer.

"As long as I'm sitting next to you, I don't care what we watch." He leaned down and pecked my lips again.

So maybe I had gotten mad for nothing. It seems to have worked out pretty well in the end.

§

 **Review, favorite, follow please and thank you.**

 **-CG**


End file.
